Secrets from The Seam
by CharlotteCumberbatch
Summary: When Katniss receives a package from an anonymous sponsor, she's confused by the plain parchment. Until an unexpected comment from a certain crafty redhead exposes not only an advantage in the games, but also a family secret.
1. Chapter 1

**I needed to write something that wasn't Sherlock.**

**When Katniss receives a package from an anonymous sponsor, she's confused by the plain parchment. Until an unexpected comment from a certain crafty redhead exposes not only an advantage in the games, but also a family secret.**

**xoxox**

I was so busy watching out for the Careers that I almost miss the parachute, even though it floats right by me before I jump down from my hiding place in a low branch, yanking it from the mud and tearing off the silver fabric.

_"Some water, a knife or even matches can mean the difference between life and death. And those things only come from sponsors. And to get sponsors, you have to make people like you."_

I hadn't forgotten Haymich's words of wisdom but if I was being honest, I'd been expecting (fine, hoping for) food, or even a small weapon of some kind. The burn cream had been a lifesaver and so had the bread, but _this..._? A roll of plain parchment lay heavy and musky-smelling in my hands but as I examined it my confusion only intensified, there was no note of explanation nor a single clue. I heard a rustle of leaves behind me and just as I was about to attack, Peeta's voice stopped me: "More bread, from Rue's sponsor?" He must have seen the parachute, I hadn't even known he was awake.

I shook my head, "it's parchment, Peeta... blank, no explanation of course. I don't even know which district got it for us" I admitted, frowning and handing over the thick paper and clambering to my feet with a grimace as pain shot up my legs. I must have been sitting here for hours, I guess time flies when you're trying to survive but there wasn't time to think about non-fatal ailments. I rubbed my legs quickly, watching as Peeta turned the parchment over in his hands, sitting up a little straighter against the thick branches. "Blank..." he muttered, he sounded as confused as I felt, "it had to have been cheap or in someones possession already, an anonymous sponsor.." he said, gesturing to the _-A_ symbol on the bottom of the container. I hadn't considered that.

"But why?" I asked, he shook his head weakly.

"I don't know, but we have more important things to think about than a roll of blank parchment."

He was right, and we both knew it. The wound to his leg had succumbed to blood poisoning, it could kill him and I doubted he'd last the night with his fever as high as it was now, my only option was the sleep syrup but getting him to drink it willingly was going to be impossible.

Sugar berries, some raisins, the syrup and a few chunks of the last apple. That was all I had for the moment, pounding the mixture together and bribing him with kisses to take it all down. "Too sweet..." he muttered hoarsely, grimacing as he swallowed.

"It's the berries" I lied, as long as he managed the majority of the mixture, I didn't care. He could get back at me later, when he was stronger. I watched as recognition flickered in his eyes and slapped my hands over his mouth just in time before he tried to retch, to reject the syrup.

It was a potent mixture and he wasn't quick enough, he was asleep in minutes.

**xoxox**

Peeta was still asleep when I returned from the table, pushing the needle into his leg without hesitation. A sigh of relief blew a tiny cloud from my lips into the cool air, if he made it through the night he'd be fine but the next twelve hours were critical. There was nothing else I could do but keep watch. I helped myself to a few raisins and a bite of meat, leaving the last roll and some cheese for Peeta.

Rustling, quick dancers footsteps. I didn't even need to look to know.

It was Foxface.

She'd been operating alone all this time and her strategy had been to evade, not attack so logically I knew I was relatively safe even when she whipped round to see me. She's quick, but not quick enough and I grabbed her sleeve like it was reflex and pulled her down to the ground just seconds before another canon went off. I screamed for Peeta, looking up at the sky but it's not him. He's still merely sleeping, I could see his chest rise and fall gently as he breathed. He will make it, and it's Clove's image gazing down at us.`Thresh must have got her, I'd seen his expression earlier when she gloated Rue's death:

_He was bigger than I had remembered, as he dragged Clove off me and snarled in her face. "What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" he'd yelled, he was Rue's district partner. I jumped back and took my chance at that moment to run literally for my life. There was no way I'd have risked someone as angry and deadly as Thresh turning on me next, or worse Clove winning the fight and having her hunt me down instead._

I was surprised it took so long, half an hour... he'd probably drawn it out and waited for Cato before delivering the final blow.

I turned to Foxface, she was almost completely expressionless and I see her fist loosen, berries falling from her grip and rolling across the ground. Nightlock. I frowned, crafty Foxface who'd scored perfectly on every matching test was in possession of, and about to consume the one deadly berry I'd seen in the arena?

I didn't have time to consider her motives before her eyes dropped to the roll of parchment that had dropped from my sleeve and widening as she uttered a single word that sent a chill down my spine:

"Witch..."

**xoxox**

**Hopefully you'll know roughly where this is going. Reveiws are golden and flames will be used to cook Katniss' prey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, this could go either reasonably well or just wind up an epic fail.**

**xoxox**

_I didn't have time to consider her motives before her eyes dropped to the roll of parchment that had dropped from my sleeve and widening as she uttered a single word that sent a chill down my spine:_

_"Witch..."_

**xoxox**

I had to admit, her voice was nothing how I expected or remembered. It soft like I'd assumed, but the single word didn't sound as uncertain as she'd been in her interview. The Games changed people, even her. Even me.

There was a pregnant pause and I glared at the petty name calling, if this was her game maybe I'd been giving her way too much credit. I held her gaze without letting go of her sleeve, but she seemed to have little to no intention of getting up let alone running off. "I am not a witch." I snapped, not bothering to feel guilty for my tone. She was the one who'd started throwing insults around, after all. I could easily kill her, with my bare hands if nothing else - the Fox might be crafty, but I have roughly ten or fifteen pounds and a few inches of height over her. She stared at me, reaching down to grab the parchment. "Do you even realise how much of an advantage you have here?" she asked me incredulously. Her eyes narrowed, mine copied.

"It's blank parchment, what the hell is that going to give me over anyone here? A paper cut?!"

The Fox stared at me, I could've sworn I saw some amusement in those crafty little green eyes of hers. _If anyone's the witch, it's her... _I thought, watching her roll the parchment between her pale little hands. Now that I had a good look at her, I realised that there was no way she'd have made it past the Cornucopia bloodbath if it wasn't for her mental abilities, and that scared me more than the idea of her killing me outright.

"Katniss Everdeen, district 12, volunteered as Tribute for your little sister..." I was taken aback by her knowing that, but she wasn't finished. Apparently the quiet fox had a tongue after all. I felt her eyes boring into me, I looked away. She continued. "There are only six wizarding families left, years before Panem was built there was a war in England, and -"

"How do you know all of this, and what the tell does this have to do with parchment - or the games?" I interrupted, this sounded like one of the fables that Mother used to tell Prim and I before bed. Foxface bit her lip, I noticed her teeth were tiny and sharp like a childs.

"My maternal grandfather... he told me that his younger brothers were in school, they once found a map that showed the location of everyone in their current area."

"You think this is the map?" I asked, incredulously, "it's _blank_, though..."

"It's a trick, you have to -"

_Rustle. Near-silent footsteps. A crunch of leaves._

_Whispers. I couldn't make out the words, voices too low to identify._

Her eyes widened at the same time as I looked up, "shh..." I whispered, if it was Cato or Thresh we were done for without a doubt. _Please be Peeta_ I whispered in my head, _please be Peeta..._

"Katniss?"

My shoulders slumped in relief, I shot a nod to Foxface and finally exhaled the breath I hadn't realised I was holding. "Peeta!" I cried, standing up. Foxface looked ready to bolt but I shook my head, "he won't kill you" I promised. I wasn't wrong, if anyone was going to be a strong ally it was her, I knew Peeta wouldn't risk it especially if she didn't attack.

As I flung my arms around him, I realised I'd never been so pleased to see him. Peeta was well, and he was going to live.

**xoxox**

The three of us trekked back to the tree where we'd been hiding out before, Foxface and Peeta didn't say anything - not to each other anyway, though I caught wary glances between them. We were silent for a bit and I realised that there were only the three of us, Cato and Thresh left. I turned to Foxface, "what is your name, anyway?" I asked, Peeta snickered as he recalled the nickname I'd been avoiding using aloud in front of her. The girl looked confused, but shrugged.

"Marissa, Marissa Finch" she muttered, eyeing Peeta's amused expression. I glared at him, 's_hut up'_ I mouthed.

"She's been calling you Foxface all week."

Traitor.

She laughed though, a bizarre but soft noise, "I've never had that one before" she admitted, "I thought I'd heard it all: Foxy, Weasel - my mothers maiden name was Weasley, oh and ginger of course... but never Foxface. I like it."

Weirdo.

I shook my head; "It's better than C_atnip_ at any rate" I muttered. We located the tree, dug up the supplies and I checked Peeta's leg. _Better, but not quite healed_. I turned to Foxfa - Marissa: "pass me one of those leaves...?" She did, and I redressed the wound with ease. _I'll get to be a pretty good healer at this rate_, I thought with an amused glance at my handiwork. I was getting better at this.

Satisfied, I looked up and pulled an arrow out of the sling and loaded the bow. The rabbit was dead before Peeta even noticed I'd shot, and I smirked a little when he jumped. Foxface looked as amazed as I'd felt when I watched her dance over the traps earlier to steal food from the Careers. I grab the rabbit, cutting down a bunch of hard nuts from a nearby tree on my way back. "It'll feed the three of us for today, maybe tomorrow as well" I estimated, dividing the nuts up with what was left of the berries, and fashioning a pathetic fire to cook my prey.

We ate in silence, Foxface finishing first before she pulled out the parchment she'd took from me.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she whispered, tracing the creases with her fingers. I heard Peeta's intake of breath just seconds before holding my own, and watched in awe as lines began to appear over the paper with little dots around the arena. I caught my own name, as well as Peeta's and Marrissa's... Thresh was apparently lurking on the other side of the arena. Then, to my dismay there was another labelled figure moving closer.

Cato.

**xoxox**

**I don't know what to think of this chapter. Flames will be used to add realism to Cinna's designs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**xoxox**

_"I solemnly swear I am up to no good" she whispered, tracing the creases with her fingers. I heard Peeta's intake of breath just seconds before holding my own, and watched in awe as lines began to appear over the paper with little dots around the arena. I caught my own name, as well as Peeta's and Marrissa's... Thresh was apparently lurking on the other side of the arena. Then, to my dismay there was another labelled figure moving closer._

_Cato._

**xoxox**

We were statue still for a few moments, staring at each other without daring to speak. I pulled up my bow and arrow at the same time as Foxface curled back evasively. I knew Cato wouldn't expect her to be here, and we had the advantage of knowing where he was - he couldn't see us, but we could see everything. It was like having a crystal ball.

Clever, clever Foxface.

"We have to take this one tribute at a time..." I whispered, closing my eyes to listen for footsteps. There were none. I looked down at the map, but Cato's figure wasn't moving, most likely trying to plan an ambush or his next move. I slapped out the remains of the fire just as a canon rang out, loud and clear through the arena.

I looked up and saw Thresh's face gazing down at us.

_What? _"He's alone..." I whispered.

Nobody deserved to die alone.

Peeta frowned, "maybe Cato attacked but he didn't die straight away..." he breathed, I caught a glimpse of pity in his eyes that I felt bad for not mirroring. I had seen it before, when Rue died. It was a look I never wanted aimed at me.

I heard his sharp intake of breath a few minutes of waiting later, and both Foxface and I turned to face him at the same time. "What is it?"

"He's coming closer, Katniss... and fast... and the others..."

_Others?_

I didn't have time to speculate, on my feet in seconds before I hauled Foxface behind me, poised to shoot. Peeta followed suit, staggering upright and shoving the parchment in his pocket to stand beside me. Ready to attack.

There was a crash through the trees and I aimed easily but the arrow just fell away. Cato ran towards us, but something wasn't right. "Body armor!" I shouted to Peeta. He held up his knife, ready to lunge for the face but Cato barreled right past us. He was panting, and he must have been running before Peeta looked at the map. But he wasn't looking, not running toward us.

I saw them when it was nearly too late, and I realised what these 'others' were.

Muttations. No question about it.

Like wolves, but engineered to horrific proportions and I could make out the names of the tributes used to create them. I felt my heart sink at Rue's name in cursive script on the map with the others. I had never hated the Capitol quite so much as in that moment.

"We have to run, we have to -"

"... follow Cato..." Peeta finished, "he's heading toward the Cornucopia..." he muttered, studying the map.

I shook my head, "come on.." I followed Cato, but there was no way Peeta would be able to keep up. Even Foxface was beside me in seconds, but he was only about ten yards behind me, hobbling as fast as he can, but the mutts were closing in fast. I sent one arrow then another into the pack but there were too many and they were too fast. I only managed to take one down, I grab Peeta's hand and haul him along, we could deal with sprains or broken limbs if we got out of here alive.

Foxface halted suddenly, "Katniss Everdeen... it was good to know you" she whispered.

"Wha-?"

"If you want to make the parchment blank again, you say 'mischief managed'" her voice was even quieter now, what the hell was she playing at. I saw a glimpse of purple in her hand. She kissed my cheek and pushed me forward, towards safety.

The Nightlock.

Oh God.

"**_No!_**" I screamed, tears stinging my eyes and blinding me for a moment so I barely realised when my hands found the pointed tail of the Cornucopia, I started to climb and glanced back at the redhead collapsing while another canon went off. Even Peeta looked bewildered, just inches behind me though his eyes betrayed the physical pain in his leg.

I realised then, that if Cato dies... Peeta and I will be free.

We have to win, for Rue... for Foxface... Marissa.

I pushed Peeta up above me, firing my penultimate arrow to the Glimmer-Mutt's throat.

Finally, we made it to the top. I glanced down at the map, supporting Peeta's weight against my side. The little circle with Cato's name was only a few yards away, I blinked through the dim light and pulled out my final arrow. I felt suddenly lighter and realised he had Peeta.

"Go on" Cato dared, he had Peeta in a headlock but his smirk under the blood on his face was nearly as terrifying.

I stood dead still, I knew that if I shot him that Peeta would go over the edge with him.

The hand.

A scream. I didn't even know who's it was, their cries mingled together and I turned away. If it was Peeta, I knew he was beyond saving now. If it was Cato, I didn't want to see that insanity in his eyes. I'd seen enough death for a thousand lifetimes. The screams of the third runner up got louder as they mingled with the snarls of the mutts before gradually they faded, it was only when I felt lean arms around me and a familiar voice against my hair that I realised we had won.

The final canon went off, and I grabbed Peeta and kissed him in sheer relief.

What happened next made both of us freeze, Claudius Templesmith's voice booms into the arena, making the pair of us freeze.

"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Only one winner may be allowed," he said. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

Static crackled for a few moments and then nothing more.

**xoxox**

**I really did not want to kill off Foxface/Marissa, damn, but I had to so... flames will be used to burn down the Capitol.**


	4. Chapter 4

**From here on and out of the arena. Constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated. Sorry it took so long for an update, there's been some personal problems as well as a lack of motivation but here we go...**

**xoxox**

_"Greetings to the final contestants of the 74th Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Only one winner may be allowed," he said. "Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."_

_Static crackled for a few moments and then nothing more._

**xoxox**

I froze.

Peeta froze.

In that moment I think we both realised that they had never intended to let us both live... We'd been so bloody stupid to fall for it. I saw Peeta's fingers tighten around the handle of his knife and my own traced the length of the rock beneath my palm. "You have to win, Katniss..." I heard him whisper. I felt bile rise in my throat at the implication: to win, I'd have to kill Peeta. I was not prepared to do that.

"No." I said simply.

"If you think about it, it's not that surprising," he said softly, trailing off. I saw hopelessness in his eyes. "We have no choice, "

He was right, the Gamemakers needed a victor. Without a victor, the whole thing would blow up in their faces.

Without a victor...

_Oh._

I grabbed the pouch containing the last of the Nightlock I had confiscated from Peeta after Foxface had stolen the first lot, he grabbed my hand "no..." he croaked, I shook my head.

"Trust me, Peeta" I whispered, kissing him as I poured half of the berries into his hand.

"Without a victor, the Games are useless..." I pointed out, his eyes widened as he figured out my plan. He nodded.

"One..."

He kissed me. It lingered longer than the others.

"Two."

We clasped our empty hands together.

"Three!"

We held up both handfuls of berries and I tasted the brief sweetness then a bitter twang before the voice of Claudius Templesmith shouted down to us, tone frantic. "Stop! Stop! Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark - the tributes of District Twelve!"

I spat out the berries with wide eyes and turned to Peeta.

We had won.

**xoxox**

The next twenty-four hours were a blur of shock, pain medication and watching as Peeta was rushed into surgery before I was scrubbed and fed and cleaned ready for the presentation. The map that was crumpled in my pockets was forgotten for a while. The redheaded Avox girl I recognised from the journey to the arena came by with a tray, I fought the urge to ask her a million questions and simply settled for the one:

"Did Peeta make it?" I croaked, she nodded silently.

That was all I needed to know.

I finally managed to relax, picking apart the simple broth I'd been served, and thought of home. I wasn't sure when I dozed off, but when I came back around the rest of the restraints had been removed and the clothes I had wore in the arena were folded neatly at the end of the bed. I stared, it was an outfit I had never wanted to wear again but I had to greet my team. Cursing under my breath, I dressed quickly and the map fell from the pocket, still folded. I saw Effie, Haymitch and Cinna's names outside and I was surprised that nobody had confiscated the parchment. My eyes scanned for Peeta's name, and I sighed in relief when I saw it - did the dead show up too? They must, we'd seen Thresh and Foxface... even Cato in the moments after their canons fired, but then his dot-figure moved towards his door and I forced myself to relax.

I let go of a breath I'd hardly noticed I'd been holding, and shoved the map into my pocket, muttering Foxface's "mischief managed" under my breath as the door slid open to let me through. The moment I stepped out, I felt Cinna pull me into a tight hug and I practically collapsed against him in relief. "You did me proud, girl on fire" he breathed. I felt heat flicker in my eyes and blinked back tears as I pulled away, feeling Peeta behind me.

"We really won?" I croaked, humiliated by the fragility in my voice.

When I turned to Haymitch, I saw a conflict of awe and anger in his eyes. "You both won, and God... you're going to have to be careful, both of you. They're not impressed by your little stunt, Katniss." _But I am_, his tone betrayed. I saw a hint of a smile flicker the corners of his lips up. I could smell whiskey on his breath, and despite the vile sweetness it felt familiar and right. I'd never thought I'd smell that again.

"I want to see Prim" I said quietly, "and my mother..."

"After the ceremony" Effie assured, hugging Peeta and I together in a flurry of candyfloss hair that tickled my nose and expensive perfume. I felt Peeta's hand grasp mine when the eccentric pulled away at last, I squeezed it and straightened up.

I really was not looking forward to this.

"You'll be fine, my precious" Effie beamed, "chin up, smiles on... just like before - you're survivors, victors!" She hugged us again, then with blinding lights and a deafening roar, I was pushed forward and I forced a grin as I stood beside Peeta and gripped his hand. Ceaser Flickerman beamed at us, gesturing for us to sit and I wave at the crowd as we make our way forward. Bile rose in my throat, Haymitch glared at me and I fought the urge to run away, instead kicking my shoes off and curling up against Peeta.

I felt his lips kiss my hair, and the crowd coos in response.

For the next hour, we had to re-watch scenes from the arena on the huge screen as if living it already wasn't enough. They played Rue's death in full, but stopped the clip before I covered her in the flowers flowers, they didn't show much of our alliance with Foxface either - or anything specific to the map, making sure to only show the back of it as I shoved it in my pocket as we ran. Peeta held me a little tighter at that but I wasn't surprised. _The gamemakers hate me, of course they do... I reek of blood and sweat and rebellion out there. I'm probably more likely to get killed here and now._

**xoxox**

I collapsed against Peeta as soon as we were out. Free. The roaring stopped and we were finally alone. He held me quietly before I composed myself and we boarded the train. _Prim, mother, Prim... poor, innocent Prim. Even the silly old cat... Gale -_

"Did you mean what you said out there?" he asked, I looked up to see confusion glittering in his eyes.

_Oh_.

I nodded silently, not trusting myself to speak until the confusion turned to hurt and I croaked my "I meant it..." in a voice I barely recognised as my own. "When I said... that I didn't want to live without you? I meant every word" I admitted, _goddamn my voice betraying me! _

"I thought you were just..."

"... acting for the cameras, I know. I was at first" I admitted, "but honestly what we had in there Peeta, how wouldn't I have developed true feelings for you? Even if it wasn't like_ this_ there was no way I could keep up a facade like that if there wasn't an element of truth in it."

"If it meant keeping us both alive, Katniss... if anyone could've it would be you" he chuckled, I grinned. Okay maybe things weren't going to be completely awkward, that was a good sign. We weren't even halfway back to District 12 yet though so there was still plenty of time for me to (inevitably) fuck something up the way I so often did.

**xoxox**

**More about the map, Everdeen history etc. will be in the upcoming chapters so if anyone's confused about not mentioning it much... there we go. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I've had to alter the timelines a bit, so before anyone asks... yep. Most of this chapter is Mrs Everdeen giving our heroes a little history lesson.**

**xoxox**

_Okay maybe things weren't going to be completely awkward, that was a good sign. We weren't even halfway back to District 12 yet though, so there was still plenty of time for me to (inevitably) fuck something up the way I so often did._

**xoxox**

_"KATNISS!"_

I heard her before I saw her but within seconds my arms were filled with blonde hair and pale skin, Prim's tears soaking my shirt. "Prim..." I breathed, hardly able to fight my own overwhelming relief as I allowed tears of my own to fall into her hair like slowing rain. "I missed you so much, Prim!" I breathed, not wanting to let go, I saw our mother watching with a small smile and I clambered upright with Prim still curled in my arms and Peeta's hand on my shoulder.

"You got the map, you won the Games... I'm so proud of you, and you too Peeta" she cooed softly, pulling the three of us into her arms.

My mother shooed us indoors and we sat in silence for a few minutes, Prim curled up against Mother's side and I curled against Peeta's as we listened to the rain slamming against the windows. Finally Prim was the one to first speak: "mama, are you going to tell us about the map yet? I want to know too so don't make me go to bed! Am I a witch as well?"

"I need to start from the beginning, okay... and Prim, I don't know honey..." Mother admitted, I saw her fight a smile and caught her eye. She seemed to have aged faster while I was in the arena.

"As you know there's an ocean between Panem and England, so of course I don't know people who've been there who are still alive or made it back here. My grandfather was a wizard, and what happens is on a wizard or witches eleventh birthday they recieve a letter inviting them to the only Wizarding school in the country - Hogwarts, these letters were sent by owls.

Yes, Prim... real ones, when this was North America they used to come to give the would-be students here their letters too. There wasn't such a school in America, so our young witches and wizards would go to England or a similar school in France depending on whatever spaces were available at the time. There was a battle in England about twenty years before the flood wiped us out and Panem was built. During this battle, many of the American students returned here for their own safety

Now, Katniss... you've obviously figured out what it does, but -"

"Actually, Foxface... uh, Marissa told me" I admitted, interrupting awkwardly. I felt Peeta's arms tighten around me at the memory of our alliance.

"Marissa Finch, district 5?"

I looked up in shock, "you know her?" I asked, unable to keep the incredulous tone out of my voice.

"My grandfather knew Lily, that's Marissa's mothers grandmother... she was the daughter of a very influential man who defeated the Dark Lord in the battle of Hogwarts, they were friends you see... but then the flood came the year after they enrolled and they had to return. They were separated when Panem was built and the districts were divided. The capitol built up screens so that no owls could deliver letters any more, they completely isolated Panem from the rest of the world - what was left of it.

The map though. Lily brought it back as it belonged to her uncle, but gave it to my grandfather before they were separated. Before the Dark Days, he spent a long time figuring out what it did and how it was created by four wizards now over a century ago. Of course, after the rebellion hundreds of important books and documents were burned but he already knew what he needed to know by that point."

"So... who do you think got it to me? In the arena... it can't have been the Finches, they'd have sponsered Fo- Marissa?" I asked, frowning. The anonymous parachute was what threw me off, even if the whole magical thing seemed completely absurd.

But then again, I'd seen the map change with my own eyes. How could I deny there was truth to the tale?

"Your father."

Prim and I looked at each other in confusion, "I'm sorry, what?" I asked.

"Papa is dead, that's what you told us!" Prim exclaimed, I saw hurt cross her pale face as she edged away from our mother.

"He is, Prim... Katniss... I'd never lie about that, girls. He left it in his will when he died, that if either of you needed it... or were nominated or sent away, that it would be given to you anonymously."

We relaxed, Peeta kissed my hair and it was his voice I heard next:

"Do you know if there are other... magical families in Panem?" he asked, "still alive I mean..."

"The Finches are, us... most of the career families are, other than that I'm not sure, it's not really spoken about. I mean, there are probably witches and wizards in the Capitol but a lot of Avoxes are as well, it's not a good thing but of course the careers are valuable and if they kill us off for no reason - especially as we can't use magic here - there will only be another rebellion, and that's the last thing they want."

I noticed her gaze flickered to me at that last part, I felt my cheeks heat up. "I didn't mean to make them hate me, mother - come on, you saw Rue... if it was Prim, I'd have wanted someone to do that for her!"

Prim went pink at that, and Buttercup jumped off her lap to hiss at me before stalking out with his tail in the air.

Damn cat.

"That is true Katniss..." Mother sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and nodding. "That is true, but... we all admire you for what you did, it's the game-makers though. Of course, they hate you but my guess is that they're also probably afraid. Afraid and very, very angry."

That was nothing I didn't already know.

**xoxox**

**I honestly don't know how long this will be, but maybe a few more chapters and an epilogue. I'll probably write a sequel at some point as well. ConCrit is loved but flames will be used to burn down Hogwarts.**


End file.
